Molly Weasley
|friends = Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix |enemies = Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape (formerly), Lucius, Narcissa, Draco Malfoy (all formerly), Frenir Greyback |likes = Her family, Harry and Hermione as her own children |dislikes = Threats to her family, Bellatrix Lestrange |powers = Magic |possessions = Her wand |fate = Survives the Wizarding War. |quote = "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"" }}Mrs. Molly Weasley (née Prewett) is one of the supporting characters in the Harry Potter franchise, written by JK Rowling. Background Mrs. Weasley was born Molly Prewett and had two brothers, Gideon and Fabian. She was born October 30, in either 1949 or 1950, attending Hogwarts from 1961-1968. Molly and Arthur eloped together and had seven children: William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginevra. Personality Molly is a fierce, brave woman who has a strong love for both her friends and family. In The Order of the Phoenix, Molly's boggart was revealed to be the corpses of her children and Harry, with a fear of losing her children. She went up against Bellatrix Lestrange for going after her daughter and later killed her for it. Molly was also a mother figure to Harry, since he grew up without a maternal figure. She gave him the motherly love that his aunt, Petunia had deprived him of. Her sons, Fred and George, were mostly afraid of her. This was shown when Hermione threatened to tell their mother about Fred and George's behavior, causing them to back down. Though Molly was proud of her children's accomplishments, she tended to get frustrated with her twin sons' antics. Molly also sent a Howler to Ron for taking out the flying car out and causing his father to face an inquiry at work. She also wanted what was best for her children and Harry. Molly was initially one to disapprove of her son Bill's choice of Fleur Delacour. However, when Bill was scarred, Fleur pronounced that she didn't care what he looked like. This helped Molly accept Fleur as a future daughter-in-law. Molly also had a good rapport with Ron's wife, Hermione, seeing her as a daughter as well. However, she had assumed that Hermione had broken Harry's heart until Harry cleared it up that they were never dating in the first place. Physical Appearance Molly was a woman in her forties, with bright brown eyes, red hair, and fair skin. She was about 5'3.5" tall. She was also described as slightly plump and a kindly looking woman. Harry was shocked to see that she could so easily look "like a sabre-tooth tiger" when she was angry with her sons. Possessions Powers and Abilities Powers * Love: '''Molly Weasley has a strong love for her children, children figures, and husband respectively. * '''Non-verbal magic: Casting spells without saying any of them verbally. * Dueling: She was able to subdue Bellatrix Lestrange, another high talented dueler. Molly was allowed to make the final blow. She succeeded based on being infuriated that Bellatrix went after her daughter. * Charms: She made various charms, such as casting a non-corporeal patronus and making food-related charms. * Healing magic: ''' * '''Dark Arts: * Potions: ''' * '''Apparation: Abilities * 'Cooking: '''Molly usually cooked for her family and had magic to mostly make it. ''Harry Potter Gallery MollyWeasley_WB_F6_MollyWeasleyFullbody_Promo_080615_Port.jpg Molly-molly-weasley-28762691-533-400.jpg Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Female characters Category:Parents Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Adults